Kliff/Heroes Quotes
Quotes Summoned * "My name is Kliff. Hmm... This place looks like it could be a lot of fun. Don't let me get bored" Home * "The chance to meet with so many Heroes from a variety of cultures... I actually find it kind of interesting." * "Life in the village was getting boring, so when Alm asked me to join the Deliverance, I took the plunge." * "Being a summoner sounds like it's pretty interesting. Mind if we switch jobs for a day? Yes, I'm kidding." * "I've spent so much time in the library here. I'm getting bored. Why don't you show me around? I bet they let you go anywhere." * "I'm taking notes on this place, but when I get back to my world... nobody is going to believe me." * "I was asked to carry this greeting by Friend. Can I go now?" (Greeting from friend) * "Hey, Kiran. ... Want to talk? Honestly, I wanted to ask you something. Do I have a bad attitude? My friends say I do. It's true, isn't it? I don't know why, but just about everything irritates me. Maybe it's because I'm young, I'm not free to do what I want... I feel like I'm still waiting to grow up. My dream is to travel the world on my own. I won't be going back to my village. That's a secret, by the way. When I can go wherever I please, I'll try and find the time to visit you again. Probably. Don't be surprised if I turn up!" (Upon reaching level 40) Info Screen * "Hehe" * "I'm Kliff. I'm a member of the Deliverance, along with everybody- well, it's a long story." * "Huh? Don't be such a Tobin. If you're bored, why don't you try studying? It'll sharpen your wits." * "I used to go to the school in the village, but it shut down, all thanks to the war. I'm so bored." * "I'm not sure I believe what you're telling me about the world you come from. Are you pulling my leg?" * "My friends from the village all treat me like a child. It's rather rude, wouldn't you say?" * "I want to see the wide world with my own eyes. If that means I won't see my friends again, well, so be it." * "You're not as boring as I expected! When I'm around you, things are never dull. Keep being yourself, OK?" Map * "That might work." * "Hmm..." * "I'll take care of it." Level Up * "Impressive! I didn't know I had this kind of potential." (5-6 stats up) * "This is nothing to complain about? Did you expect more?" (3-4 stats up) * "What? How boring." (1-2 stats up) * "Now this looks interesting... As a favor, I'll use it to help you out." (New skill learned) Critical/Skill * "You watching?" * "I'll play with you." * "You're no big deal." * "Get out of here!" Defeat * "I guess this is it." Category:Quote Category:Fire Emblem Heroes Quotes Category:Fire Emblem Heroes Scripts